Candy Apples/Gallery
Season three Apple Family Reunion 3rd family photo S3E8.png The Apples interacting S3E08.png The Apples watching S3E08.png Hayseed and a mare S3E08.png The Apples cheering 2 S3E08.png Apple family reunion S3E8.png Apple family stops making fritters S3E8.png Apple Family lot of fritters S3E8.png Apple Bloom peeking from behind hay bales S3E08.png Apple family approach the cart S3E8.png Granny Smith and relatives in the cart S3E8.png Hayride cart pulling away S03E08.png Dentures on Big McIntosh nose S3E08.png Big McIntosh gives dentures back S3E08.png Apple family cart speeds down the road S3E8.png Granny Smith "the west orchard?" S3E8.png Rainbow of fruit bats 2 S03E08.png Rainbow of fruit bats 1 S03E08.png Ponies impressed S3E08.png Bat Attack 2 S3E08.png Fruit bats begin their attack S3E08.png Ponies jump off the cart S3E08.png Apple family surrounds the barn S3E8.png Babs and Apple family looking at Applejack S3E8.png Applejack really S3E8.png Apple family agreeing with Granny Smith S3E8.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith cheer up Applejack S03E08.png Applejack has one last idea S3E8.png Raise This Barn pony do-si-do S03E08.png Raise This Barn family square dance S3E08.png Apple family together during Raise This Barn S3E8.png Candy Apples picking slat of wood S3E8.png Fixing barn waving S3E08.png Raise This Barn - Apple family "yeah!" S3E8.png Apple family with paintbrushes S3E8.png Repaired barn S3E08.png Ponies looking at the barn S3E8.png Apple family at the barn S3E8.png Babs Seed eye error 2 and Apple family S3E8.png The Apple Family together S3E08.png Photo album 0 (Family picture) S3E8.png The Apple family dancing S3E8.png Games Ponies Play Applejack oh please S3E12.png Season four Filli Vanilli Granny Smith 'We'll find out' S4E14.png Trade Ya! Ponies excitedly bidding items S2E22.png Season five Appleoosa's Most Wanted Candy Apples passes hay bale on to Apple Cinnamon S5E6.png Braeburn looks at giant stack of hay bales S5E6.png Appleloosa ponies in distress S5E6.png Hoof City rodeo mare complaining S5E6.png Ponies listening to Pinto Creek rodeo stallion S5E6.png Applejack and relatives soaking wet S5E6.png The hay bale monster stack event S5E6.png The hay bale stack event continues S5E6.png Hay bale passes between Candy Apples and Apple Cinnamon S5E6.png Applejack and relatives feeling proud S5E6.png Slice of Life Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png Ponies cheer for Cranky Doodle and Matilda S5E9.png Spike and Luna cheer for Cranky and Matilda S5E9.png Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png Season seven The Perfect Pear Bright Mac and Pear Butter dancing yards apart S7E13.png Fame and Misfortune Sweet Apple Admirers around the farm S7E14.png Applejack "become part of the family!" S7E14.png Candy Apples taking a picture with Applejack S7E14.png ''My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Rainbow Dash flying through marketplace MLPBGE.png Ponies singing One More Day together MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie appears through crown of ponies MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie starts singing One More Day MLPBGE.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie sing together MLPBGE.png Applejack and Pinkie "no time to spare" MLPBGE.png Spike asking "is it against the rules" MLPBGE.png Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 2 Apple and Cake families Sombrafied S9E2.png The Summer Sun Setback Appleloosan ponies around the food stands S9E17.png Appleloosan ponies sampling the food S9E17.png Pinkie Pie pops out from under the pies S9E17.png Pinkie "step away from the wagons!" S9E17.png Pinkie "official food-tasting business!" S9E17.png Appleloosa ponies about to eat the food S9E17.png Earth ponies throwing the food away S9E17.png Merchandise Wave 11 Blind Bag Candy Apples.jpg Wave 11 Candy Apples collector card.jpg Comic issue 5 page 7.png Apple Family Portrait art print WeLoveFine.jpg Miscellaneous Candy Apples shadow promo MLP mobile game.png Apple family expansion promo MLP mobile game.png